1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for analyzing time series data obtained from sensors.
2. Description of the Related Art
In business where commercial vehicles such as freight trucks are used, their utilization rate determines the profit and loss of the operation. This has given rise to a move to reduce downtime for maintenance by rapidly identifying the cause of a mechanical failure that has occurred.
In the past, comparing the operation data when the machine failed against past failure data used to identify the causes of failure. In such cases the sensors for use upon the comparison are carefully selected so that possible failure causes can be classified with accuracy. JP-5363927-B, for example, states that the conditions required of the sensors to identify normal and failed states are obtained by combining multivariate analysis with mechanical knowledge.